Raising Okumura's
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Shiro is truly becoming a Father. Everyone can tell


"Rin! You left your toys out again!" Shiro called through the monastery. He picked up the toys and walked into the small nursery where he found a three-year old Run on the floor. He looked up to Shiro and gave a bright smile.

"Daddy!" he stood and ran to Shiro's legs. Shiro sighed. He handed Rin the toys he held.

"Put your toys in the chest," Shiro said. Rin pouted. He didn't know why the child was so resistant to listen to what he said. It must be his inner demon leaking out of him.

"I don't wanna!" he rebelled. Shiro was a man with gray hair and red eyes that were covered by glasses. Rin was a tyke with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"Young man, if you don't out your toys up this instant, you want get to go to the park with your brother!" Shiro threatened.

Rin had a fraternal twin brother. Yukio, who was younger by a few minutes. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that were covered by black framed glasses. He was currenly being watched by Maruta and Kyodo. The two hated watching Rin, terrified that the demon child would tap into his killer instincts. It was true, Rin and Yukio were the sons of Satan, though only Rin inherited the powers-that were sealed.

As if on cue, Maruta walked into the room with the other twin.

"Daddy!" Yukio gave a bright smile of happiness. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's legs. Shiro lifted Yukio and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Why can't you put your toys away, like Yukio?" Shiro asked the other. At the comparison, Rin pouted, putting his toys in the small toy chest nearby. "Good boy," Shiro lifted Rin as well.

"Are we going to the park, Daddy?" Yukio asked. Shiro smiled.

"We sure are. Maruta, watch these two while I get some things," Shiro said. Maruta took Rin and Yukio by the hands and took them to the dining room. He placed the two in their highchairs that were hastily purchased after Shiro took the infants in.

"Eating time?" Rin asked. Maruta shook his head.

"We're just waiting for your Daddy," he said. Shiro collected a bag of essential items he would need while having a day out with the boys. Over the three-years he had the twins, Shiro had learned what he would need while being out with his children.

Juice boxes, sippy cups, diapers, bandages, spare clothing, rubbing alcohol, a toy for each child. He held a diaper bag with all the items and lifted Yukio out of the highchair first. While Shiro placed shoes on Yukio, Rin's toddler mind seemed to think that his Father would be taking Yukio-leaving him behind. Rin's response to his thoughts was to cry loudly, kicking and flailing. Shiro frowned. He finished putting the shoes on Yukio and lifted Rin.

"What are you crying about?" Shiro asked. Rin stopped crying and looked at his Father as shoes were placed on his feet. "There, see? Daddy is taking you and Yukio to the park," Shiro smiled softly. He lifted the two and walked with them to the park. When they arrived, Yukio stayed close to Shiro. Rin tugged on Yukio's shirt.

"Yukio, come play with me!" Rin smiled. After a nudge of encouragement from Shiro, Yukio went off to play with Rin. Shiro knew it wouldn't be much longer. Some child would tease Yukio for his glasses, or the two moles on his cheek-one on his chin. A small shout would erupt from the playground before Rin would run to Shiro with Yukio's hand clasped in his. He would say something like, '_Daddy! Those meanies teased Yukio!_' or something like that.

As if on cue, there was shouted from a child. Though, instead of Rin running to him, a woman grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged him over to Shiro.

"Fujimoto, your son is a demon! He just bit my son's leg and sprained his wrist for no reason!" the woman shouted. She rambled on while Shiro looked to Rin. The raven-haired boy was near tears.

"He teased Yukio!" he pouted. Shiro took a hold of the woman's grip on Rin and slowly released the protective Mother's grip.

"Please, do not touch my son so roughly. I will have a talk with him," Shiro said. Once the woman left, Yukio came closer, his glasses cracked. Shiro looked through the diaper bag and found what he was looking for, a second pair of glasses. He took the cracked glasses off of his younger son's head and placed the new ones over his eyes. "There we are," he smiled. Yukio smiled softly. "Maybe we should go home," Shiro suggested.

"No, Daddy! I'm sorry, I don't wanna go, I wanna play!" Rin quickly apologized. Shiro sighed at the tyke's eagerness. He placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It's almost your naptime, Rin," Shiro tried to persuade. The tot was not having it.

"I don't need naps, Daddy. I just wanna play!" Rin's small lips formed a frown. He continued to shout, causing plenty of attention form Mother's nearboy. Shiro sighed. While Rin was shouting his mouth off, Shiro firmly swatted his hand to Rin's bum. The tyke looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Daddy..." he trailed. Shiro got their items ready to go back to the monastery. He held an upset and sulking Rin in his arms while Yukio held onto Shiro;s hand, walking beside him. When the three arrived to the monastery, Rin's shoes were taken off first. He ran up to his room once he could, and Shiro took off Yukio's shoes. The younger twin stayed with Shiro, leaving Rin to sulk alone.

"What happened to Rin?" Kyodo asked. Usually, no one around the monastery took an interest in Rin-since he was Satan's son-but after three years of him, everyone was warming up to the toddler who could be so happy and free spirited at times, but also grumpy and hostile at times. It was hard to resist. Everyone was growing to love the twins that treated them like family.

"He got into another fight. He wasn't listening to me when I told him we were coming home, so I swatted his bottom," Shiro told the others. They looked to Shiro with shock. They never knew that he would lay a harsh hand on one of his children. The others knew that Shiro loved the boys as if they were his own blood. They could tell by the look in Shiro's eyes that he adored his children.

"Daddy, is brother in trouble?" Yukio asked with a quiet voice. Shiro knelt to the toddler.

"Not anymore. He just needs some thinking time," Shiro explained the best he could. Yukio was smart ofr his age-some would joke that he stole Rin's side of the brains-so Shiro wasn't surprised when the boy smiled and gave a soft nod.

"Like a time-out?" he questioned. Shiro nodded.

"Precisely,"

"Hey, Yukio, wanna help with lunch?" Kyodo asked. Yukio smiled and gave a nod, though frowned shortly after.

"Brother likes cooking a whole lot. Can he help too?" he asked. Maruta and Kyodo smirked. Even if they were terrified of Satan's power, they were warming up to the kid nicely. They then nodded.

"I'll go get him," Shiro said as Kyodo lifted Yukio and placed him on the table to help with lunch. He walked to the nursery where the door was still wide open. Rin was pouting while sitting on the floor. Toys were scattered everywhere, as if Rin had thrown them. Whatever helped him blow off steam. He looked up at Shiro with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy!" he cried out, running to Shiro and clutching his legs. Shiro lifted him.

"Sh, it's alright. Daddy isn't mad at you, Rin," Shiro said. He stroked the tot's back as he cried. When Rin fell asleep on Shiro's shoulder, he walked downstairs with the tyke still in his arms. "Yukio, Rin fell asleep, so he won't be able to help with anything until he wakes up. You should take your nap too," Shiro said. Yukio nodded. Maruta placed him on the ground and the toddler ran to Shiro's side.

The Father lifted his other son, having a twin in each of his arms. He carried the boys to their room-which was the nursery. He laid each of them in their bed that had rails on the sides. With a chuckle, he left the room. All he knew was, his children were becoming more as a part of him than he ever realized.

* * *

**All I kept thinking while I typed this chapter out of notebook was, "Yuri, Rin has your spunk," **


End file.
